havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Sins of the Fathers
"Sins of the Fathers" is the 25th episode of Haven, and the second season finale, airing on 30 September 2011. Synopsis The dead visit the living to resolve unfinished matters, and the Reverend resurfaces to launch his endgame. Plot At a home in Haven, a man named Bill is sleeping. A man comes into his bedroom and says that there's someone in his house. The man, Arlo McMartin, insists that there's an intruder in his wife's home next door and he tells Bill to bring his gun. At Sheila's house, Arlo arrives and says that a thief is breaking in and he'll lead her to safety. Arlo reaches for her throat as Bill comes in. Bill assumes someone is attacking Sheila and shoots Arlo, but the bullets pass through him, hitting Sheila. Arlo turns and tells Bill that he's getting revenge for his having an affair with his wife, and then walks out of the house. As Audrey arrives at the offices of the Herald, Duke Crocker catches up to her and insists that he doesn't plan to kill anyone on behalf of his dead father. She seemingly accepts that, goes inside, and takes a photo of Dave from the board. He identifies it and then he shows her a similar one with him sitting next to Lucy. When Dave tries to deny it, Audrey breaks a cup and demands to know why they have been hiding the truth from her all this time. Vince figures that she knows enough and Audrey demands to know who she is. They tell her that she was Lucy, and before Sarah, and before that, they're not sure. Audrey disappears between each bout of the Troubles, and comes back with the same appearance but different memories each time. The Teagues claim they have no idea who Agent Howard is. As Audrey takes in the new revelation, Vince gives her a ring that belonged to Sarah, the woman in the photo, and says she was his friend. Audrey gets a call from Nathan that they have a case and tells the brothers that they're not done. Once she leaves, Dave complains that Vince told Audrey too much, and Vince says that this time Dave won't get in his way. Aboard the Cape Rouge, Duke enters his quarters and finds his father Simon standing there. Audrey arrives at Sheila's house and Nathan asks where she was. She refuses to answer and Nathan tells her that Bill shot Sheila and claimed that Arlo is responsible. Eyewitnesses confirmed that Arlo walked out of the house despite the fact that he's dead. Nathan then invites Audrey to dinner and she agrees, promising to talk about Lucy and everything. When she says that she'll make pancakes, Nathan wonders if she's talking about dinner or breakfast, but Audrey just smiles and walks away. Simon tells Duke that he's taking it well, but Duke figures that he's just a hallucination. He decides to accept it as real for the moment and figures that Simon will mysteriously disappear and come back wounded, just like he did in real life. Simon sees the chest with the weapons and realizes that the Troubles are back. He asks Duke if he's cured anyone yet and insists that what Duke is seeing is real. Simon explains that he was out helping people, because their Trouble affliction is that when they kill someone, the curse never comes back. Duke doesn't believe it and Simon figures that he's there to make Duke understand. Audrey and Nathan go to Eastside Cemetery where Arlo is buried. They talk to the gravedigger, Kyle Hopkins, who knows who they both are and isn't happy that he had to bury Rev. Driscoll. Nathan orders him to dig up Arlo's body and points out that he was smoking a joint and could be arrested. Kyle gives in and starts digging. They confirm that Arlo is in the coffin. Nathan gets a call about another homicide where a dead girl told her brother to do it. They talk to the brother, Bruce Fresnel, who explains that his sister Annie died a year ago after her boyfriend Kurt raped her. As Nathan and Audrey discuss the case, the Teagues come in and admit that Bill and Sheila were having an affair. When Arlo learned about it, he suffered a coronary and died. Audrey figures that the dead are coming back to even old scores. At the cemetery, Kyle is reburying Arlo's body when Driscoll appears to him and says that he's there to finish his work in Haven. He wants Kyle to help him. Simon takes Duke to a field where a class of children from the last Troubles died. They supposedly died of food poisoning, but one girl was so scared from a campfire horror story that she released waves of fear, killing 14 people. Simon admits that he could have killed the girl's grandfather a week earlier, and the man begged Simon to kill him the next day when he learned what his granddaughter did. Duke's father insists that he has a destiny, and asks his son if anyone he knew died because of the Troubles. Duke hesitates and then walks away. At the office, Nathan and Audrey try to determine the connection between the two victims. As they work, they realize they're sitting close to each other and hesitate. They finally determine that both of them were buried at Eastside Cemetery, where Kyle works. Driscoll gives Kyle the list of Troubled and tells him to mark the houses so his people can find them. As they go to the cemetery, Nathan tells Audrey that she may not know Duke as well as she thinks. He talks about how when Duke arrived in town, he invited Nathan to go fishing with him. However, Nathan soon realized that Duke invited him along as cover for his smuggling operation. They fought for an hour and that's when his Trouble came back. Nathan realized that Duke didn't even care and warns Audrey that she can't trust him. They confirm that Annie's grave is untouched and everything looks normal. However, Nathan tells her that dozens of dead people, people that she can't see, are approaching them. The ghosts surround the two officers for a moment, and then turn and walk away. Nathan figures they're going to kill more people. As Nathan and Audrey walk out of the cemetery, Audrey sees Duke at his father's grave. She goes to him despite Nathan's advice and Duke explains what he's learned. He buried the weapon box at his father's grave. When Nathan points out that Simon wasn't buried there, Duke explains that the cemetery where Simon was first buried has eroded and he was moved to Eastside. As Nathan goes to check to see who moved the corpses, Duke asks Audrey if it bothers her that she has never managed to stop the Troubles or keep people from dying. He asks what she would do if she had an alternative. Nathan confirms that the person who moved Simon was Kyle Hopkins. As they talk, Nathan and Duke see Chief Wournos. He wasn't buried there and Nathan wonders why he was there, and Audrey tells him to take advantage of the moment and say what he has to, to his deceased father. Nathan walks over and the Chief figures that he's doing okay given he was blown up into a thousand pieces. His son tells him that he picked up the pieces and buried him in a cooler, and wonders why his father is there when the other ghosts are there to settle scores. The Chief figures that he's just there to see Nathan and asks how he's doing, and Nathan admits that things are getting more and more dangerous. Nathan asks why his father didn't tell Audrey about how he knew Lucy, and the Chief says that he didn't know what to say. He asks Nathan if he's love with Audrey and tells him that they can't be together because Audrey is too important to Haven. Nathan is shocked that his father came back to tell him he can't be in love with Audrey, and says that the Chief wasted his time. As they drive through town looking for the ghosts, Audrey spots a red mark on the sidewalk in front of a home. A nearby house has been broken into and as they go up on the porch, Duke sees Driscoll walk over. He tells Audrey to go inside while he stands watch. Once she goes inside, Duke tells Driscoll to stay away from Audrey, but the reverend says that he's come back for Duke. When Duke says that his father is there, Driscoll wants to take Duke to see Simon. He warns Duke that if he doesn't come with him, he'll take his revenge on Audrey. Duke hesitates and then goes after him. Nathan picks up Audrey after learning that Duke has abandoned her. He refuses to tell her most of what his father said. As they arrive at Kyle's house, they run into his pregnant wife Marissa as she leaves. Audrey pretends that they're lost after noticing that the wife has red ink on her hands, the same as the mark at the house. Nathan and Audrey follow Marissa into the woods. Driscoll's men have gathered at a barn and are abducting Troubled, chloroforming them, and putting them in the barn before setting it on the fire. Driscoll arrives with Duke, and several men spot the officers and capture them. Duke demands to know what happening and realizes what Driscoll has planned. Driscoll says that Duke is going to save them, and Duke grabs a knife from one of the men. When Audrey and Nathan are brought over, they ask if he's working with Driscoll. Duke drops the knife and Nathan reminds Driscoll that he used to preach forgiveness. Driscoll says that he doesn't have time for forgiveness anymore. The officers tell Kyle that he's the one that brought everyone back because of his Troubled ability. As Kyle tries to come to terms with the news, Simon appears and tells Duke what the Troubled go through. Driscoll tells Kyle that Duke can save Kyle's unborn child by killing him. One of Driscoll's men puts the knife back in Duke's hand, and Driscoll and Simon tell Duke to kill Kyle. Even Kyle tells Duke to kill him. Audrey says that they can stop it, but Driscoll and Simon tell Duke to ignore her. Duke refuses and says that Audrey is his friend, but Simon says that Audrey killed Duke's grandfather when she was Sarah, and Simon when she was Lucy. Duke says that the tattooed man is destined to kill him, but Simon says that Audrey doesn't have to do it herself. Before Duke can do anything, Kyle runs forward and impales himself on Simon's knife. As he lies dying, he thanks Duke. The Chief appears and Simon accuses him of helping Lucy kill him, but the Chief says that Lucy just beat him to it. They believe that this time Audrey will be unable to kill Duke, but the Chief says that he has a son as well and that he'll help Audrey. As Kyle dies, the ghosts disappear. Audrey grabs her gun and orders Driscoll's people to stand down. Later at the Herald, Vince arrives at the office and Dave accuses him of having Kyle dig the Chief's pieces up from the other cemetery. He blames Vince for doing it without talking to him, and Vince insists that they need the Chief back. Dave believes that they'll be fine and leaves, but Vince warns that Audrey is different this time. At the Grey Gull, Audrey lights candles and prepares pancakes for her dinner date with Nathan. There's a knock on the door but when Audrey answers it, someone shoots her with a taser. When Nathan arrives, he finds the door open and no sign of Audrey. He does find Duke's whistle necklace and goes to the Cape Rouge for answers. Duke insists that he wasn't there and didn't do anything, but Nathan shows him the whistle and prepares to shoot him. Duke goes for a hidden gun and notices that Nathan now has a maze tattoo on his arm. The view switches to the outside of the "Cape Rouge" and after a few seconds, a gunshot rings out. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Byrant as Nathan Wuornos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Torrance Coombs as Kyle Hopkins *Stephen McHattie as Ed Driscoll *Tahmoh Penikett as Simon Crocker *Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos Cast *Sarah D. McCarthy as Marissa Hopkins *Stuart Hiseler as Bill *Samantha Cade as Shelia McMartin *Theo Pitsiavas as Arlo McMartin *Joel Freckelton as Bruce Quotes *Simon Crocker: You're taking this well. Duke: Yes I am. You see, I'm pretty sure that you're the result of the brownies this girl gave me last night. God, what was her name? Tall, Dutch girl... Simon Crocker: You're not imagining this. Duke: Says the dead guy I last saw 27 years ago. *Duke: This has got to be a dream. Yeah thats gotta be it! Are there mermaids out there? *Simon: I know I wasn't around but there was a reason. Okay? I was out. Saving people. Duke: Oh really? And how were you out saving people? Simon: When someone from our family kills a cursed person we don't just kill their body we kill their curse too. That's OUR trouble. Duke: Oh, so you SAVE them from being alive? Got it. *Audrey: So what do you think? Clones? Ghosts? Zombies are trendy. *Chief Wournos: You buried me in a cooler? What cooler? Nathan: Blue one. Chief Wournos: What a waste of a good cooler Notes Links Summary copied from TV.com Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes